Sudden Change in Life
by Aki no Kaze
Summary: You have been dumped by your dear boyfriend. The same night, you are driving too fast from thinking too much and then police!Aomine stops you. What will happen now? (Aomine x shy-type Reader) Rated M for a very good reason. Okay, I will say it: LEMON inside.


[**Disclaimer**] All rights and respects to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, who I thank so, so much for bringing in such a lovely basketball and friendship story. Also, all rights to the Publisher: Shueisha. And many thanks to those who made Kuroko no Basuke happen.

[**A/N**] I had this idea one day. XD But firstly, let me complain. I don't get these KnB Character x Reader stuff. :/ Because I always feel like I'm reading an OC instead of me IN THE STORY. So I don't get why people like it cause... ...I'm like: what a boring character this author thought up! I need something a little convincing or something. It's just too broad and I feel like I'm reading an OC instead of a "x reader" thing.

Uh. I don't think I got my point across. LOL Anyway! This is why I chose to do a "shy" reader's view. I don't believe I did a good job, but whatever. I wanted to give it a shot, so here is it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sudden Change in Life<span>**

You are supposed to be driving at the speed limit. But that doesn't matter. You are heartbroken by the fact your boyfriend, who you had dated for over a year, dumped you for one reason. It's because you kept telling him 'no' to sex.

Men like that are worthless, you know. Your boyfriend probably agreed to be with you just for sex too. You even knew he had been cheating on you as well, however, you loved him. You loved him to the point you don't want to be alone and not care what he did with other girls. Not only that, he was the only man your strict father acknowledged. If only your father knew what your ex boyfriend really was, huh?

"I can't believe this," you mumble, holding back your tears. These tears are not worthy for your ex to have, so you bit your lips and increased the speed on the road. "I... I even _got_ a condom to actually do it with him tonight. How could he?" You blush and your vision blur.

A guy like him is not worth the trouble. At least you are still a virgin, something your father preferred until you get marry.

With all of this thinking, you kept thinking about your ex boyfriend. He was a really sweet boyfriend and gave soft kisses on your lips. He was also very good-looking and generous. Then you ponder, which side was the real him?

Time to stop thinking about all of this, you decide, feeling your heart drop even more. Yet, your ex meant so much to you. And you just kept going back and forth on forgetting about him and loving him. You are often indecisive after all, especially when you love a person so much.

Your eyes then catches something in the rear view mirror. Blue lights were flashing and you gasps as you grip on the steering wheel. Oh no, is that a police car? It's so dark out and no sirens are on. You gulp and continue to drive just to make sure you are not being follow by the police.

A minute must have gone by as you turn your car to the right lane, making a slow turn. Your heart paces and your hands getting sweaty. The police is still trailing after you. Gulping one more time, you come to a stop by a local store in its closing hours. No one is around, this will be less embarrassing to be stop by a police, right?

The police car actually stop right behind yours. You pat down your chest and breathe slower to keep cool. And then you open the window when you realize the police man approach you. When he lean forward to poke his head where you are able to see his serious face, you saw his name tag that read: Aomine Daiki.

"Miss," he spoke, narrowing his eyes at you. Nodding quickly, you offer a small smile. "Do you know how fast you were driving?"

You blush with embarrassment and nodded again, but slower this time. "Yes..." you utter timidly.

The police man wastes no time and grabs something that looks like a notepad and his pen in his other hand. "Then I'm afraid I will have to fine you."

Gasping, you panic. If this goes to your record, your father will be furious! Poking your head out, you plead, "Please, don't! I won't do it again!"

Aomine gives you a look as if you doesn't believe it. "Sorry, law is law," he starts to write like he's in a rush.

"Bu-but!" you whine as your heart races. You know your father will beat you for being a bad girl. If this man fines her, she will have to run away from home! Though, she had no place to run. No family nor friends to turn to. There is nothing or plan B or C!

Your mind races the moment the police man rips the ticket and hands it in your face. "Here," he roughly voices.

Eyes on the ticket, you refuse to take it. Your mind work fast and remember this police person is a man. Your mind concludes to the condom you had, in which you intended to have sex with your boyfriend before he broke up with you.

Oh goodness, what are you thinking? How low are you even thinking? Are you going to suggest to have this police man let you off if you say you will have an sexual intercourse with him not to be ticketed?

A split second later, you stop breathing. You either accept a permanent record or sleep with this man with a condom. You consider about the condom idea because at the very least no one will ever find out if you are still a virgin or not. And at the back of your head, you don't want to see your father beating you for a ticket. But what if your father finds out you are no longer a virgin? The outcome is unimaginable.

But... No one will ever find out... right?

"U-Um..." your sweaty hands reach to your bag. You try to be slow so Aomine will not be alert about you having a weapon or something of the sort. Feeling his eyes on you cautiously, your face heat up as you took out the condom and slowly rise it to the window. "If... if..." you look up, noticing his eyes widening at the condom. "If... er... you..."

Aomine frowns and lowers the ticket. "Are you kidding me?" he asks and you feel humiliated. He points to you and states, "You're saying you want to have sex with me so you won't get a ticket?" There is a long pause until you finally nodded. Your eyes look both ways shyly and back to him. Aomine shifts to lean on one leg and looks as if he is thinking about it. "...Well... I hadn't had sex for two months now since I dumped my girlfriend..." he grumbles under his breath.

You feel your face getting even more warmer. Is this actually going to work? There's relief on you, yet you are frighten at the same time. Sex with this man who you just met? What is the world coming to?

If only your boyfriend never broke up with you...!

"Alright, fine," Aomine shrugs, sounding rather calm. You flinch and look at him directly. "If you're okay with sex, then why not? I don't care if you're an B-cup either." He crumbles the ticket and steps back. You are blushing all the while when he mentioned the size of your rack. "Where do you want to do it? In your car? My van? ...Or behind the trees?"

Barely able to answer, your eyes blur and you are just quiet. He tsks at you and you hurry to answer, "You-your van!"

He bobs his head to the van behind your car. "Get out then," he urges.

Holy shit, is this really happening? His gaze continues to look at you and your body finally listens to move. Out of your car, only bringing the condom, Aomine heads to the police van first. Your fingers intertwine one another and your head is lower as you follow him.

Then he stops at the van and open the door at the back. You glance as he demand, "Hurry and get in. Do you want people to see what we're up to?"

"N-No!" you say, going inside. You crawl on the back seats and slide down as Aomine moves inside as well. He closes the door and leaves it unlock. The next thing he does is adjusting the seats to fall back, making more space for them as if they are on a bed.

"Come on, get your clothes off," he now sound more eager, his voices getting hoarse. There is some faint light outside so you can see he is glaring at you. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

Whimpering, you tell you, "I'll do it..."

You turn away and start off with the buttons of your blouse. You are slow though and unbuttons them one by one. Hearing movements from Aomine, you instantly look back and saw he is rushing to unbutton his uniform, revealing his collarbone and then his chest.

He notices you are staring as he takes off his upper clothes completely and throws them to the ground. "Argh, come here," he grabs your arms and pulls you to him.

"Wah-wait!" you say. But he don't listen as he pull the blouse down your shoulders and the last two buttons are still intact together. Your white bra shows and he pushes you down on the seats. He moves to put his knees on both sides and his right hand reaches behind you. "Hold on, you're going to fast!"

"Shut up, it's been two months," he murmurs, unclipping your bra and it loosen around you.

As you look up, he leans his head in and starts to plant rough kisses on the right side of your neck. You shiver as your hands try to push him away. This is just too quick and you need time to adjust to this. It is going to be your first time after all.

Yet, your strength goes unnoticed as he bit down your neck. Your hands struggle against his shoulders while his left hand slips under your loose bra and he squeezes your breast. You yelp and mumble under your breath as he lifts your bra to lick your other nipple. You can feel your nipples hardening as he licks around one and then biting it.

"Ow!" you cry, hitting his shoulders. "Stop for a second!" You turn in place to hide your chest while you can. He frowns as you cover your front against the seats. "Stop for a second!" you repeat, feeling your face warming up as if your temperature is rising.

You want him to be gentle. That's what you want to tell him. And when you are about to, his hands move under you and cup both of your breasts, massaging them. You gasp faintly and shut your eyes. "Just be quiet and this will be over with," he hisses into your right ear. He squeezes you and pinches your already stiff nipples.

Covering your mouth with both of your hands, he continues to grope you. His hands presses your breasts upward, circling them and then he licks your right ear at the same time. He nibbles on your ear with his lips and you held in a moan from his breathing on you.

You start to feel funny and press your legs together under him. As if he notices it, he lowers his body to grind on your ass and you feel something hard between his legs. You open your eyes and control you heart as he grind you harder, thrusting against your pants. The van shakes a bit and you close your eyes again, feeling your resistance from earlier falling down.

"Fuck... I'm already this hard," you hear Aomine moaning deeply. "I guess two months was too long." You silently whimper at the same time as his cold right hand move over your belly. It lifts you up from there to give room to his other hand in which it moves to touch over your pants, the place between your legs. He rubs you firmly, making your body going up and down as he does it back and forth. "Are you wet yet?" he inquires, still stroking your crotch.

Blushing from head to toe, you think, you refuse to answer the police man. His right hand holding up your body still touches his lower part of his body. You can grasp he is getting harder now. His left hand rubs between your legs and your legs squeeze, but fail for he only touches even faster. And then his left hand undid your pants and he makes his way underneath your underwear.

"A-ah!" you gasps, a breath escaping your close lips. His fingers are good at touching you. He fingers inside of your entrance with two and curls inside, pumping it in and out at the same time. "Wai...wait..." you whisper.

He moans at the tone of your voice and he moves his fingers faster. Your hips shift to prevent him, but instead it seem to please you even more when you budge. You feel another finger insert inside of you and you try to hold back from crying out. It feels so good and you suddenly lose your voice to even object at this point.

"Hmm...mmm." His muffle moans are close to your ears. He grinds on your bottom as if he is going crazy.

You breathe heavily, your hands clawing into the seats over your head. Sweats are forming on your body as well as his. His fingers never stop and he reaches in deeper, quickly fingering you and spreading to stroke your walls. You bite your tongue. Suddenly, something is release from you and you let out a relief, loud sigh.

Aomine takes his fingers out and you hear him licking them. "Oh god, that tastes good," he hungrily moans, licks and smacking noises sound rings in your ears.

Trying to calm your racing heart, you laid on the seats to relax and catch your breath. But then he soon grabs your pants with his hand and pulls them down. Fear takes over you as you look back at him and see him undoing his belt and pants in the dark. There's no going back now. Aomine moves and lowers your pants even more, your underwear too, and pushes you down on the seats as your face meets the leather. When he spread your legs with both hands, you lift up your head.

"Wait, the condom!" you remind.

He frowns and groans with annoyance. "Hurry and give it to me then," he says with haste. His hand touches himself, sliding up and down to keep himself busy. Luckily you cannot see his thing clearly. You just know it must be big, considering he is such a tall and large man.

Searching for the condom, you touch your hands and blink a couple of times. Strange, you thought you had it in your hands. "I think I dropped it somewhere," you say, getting up to find it. Your body seems tire though and Aomine grabs you, hovering over your back when you are still crawling around to find the damn condom.

"Arg, forget the condom," he mutters, not waiting any longer.

Before you turn to reason with him, he spreads your legs again, and you feel something big brushing against you. You know he want it now and you close your mouth as he pushes his throbbing manhood inside of you.

You whine, slamming your chest on the seats, and closing your eyes as he is fully inside of you within a second. There's a pause as he moans and lower down to lean against your body. He tugs your blouse and bra, taking them off. Your mind is too focus with him inside of you and you are afraid to move your legs. You do nothing as he ignores the two of you having pants midway. He is impatient and touches your sweaty body.

With no warning, he slightly pulls himself out of you and thrust back in. You groan loudly as the process starts. His right hand grabs your knee to lift it away to give him more room for you are too tight. His other hand is on your hip as he continues to move inside of you. In and out.

Hand still covering your mouth, you wheeze as he grunts with each thrusts. You feel the whole van moving as he pushes deeper with each movement. Tears slips out of your closing eyes and you can only feel pain he gives you. While he is enjoying violating your virginity.

You hear the skins slapping against one another, his hands exploring your body. His moans and grunts stays close to your ears as he continues. The shaking is making the van even more rocky and you choke on your saliva as the pain increases inside of you. It's like someone is sticking a cucumber through you, but slightly softer and wetter.

"Ah, fuck," he groans lowly. "You're so tight...!"

Blushing, you try to remember this is for not getting a permanent record. And you let Aomine do as he pleases, hoping this will end soon.

For who knows how long or short, he is getting faster. He pounds into you and you moan loudly behind your hands. Your head nearly hit the car and your mind has long been hazy. Aomine moves his upper body from leaning down on yours whereas his hands presses against the seats. "Hey," he calls.

You don't answer, hiding the painful moans to yourself.

He scoffs and slows down his pace. He grabs your shoulder and forces you on your back while his thing stays inside of you. "I'm Aomine Daiki," he introduces himself, eyes with lust. He continues the sexual intercourse as he asks, "What's your name?"

His manhood is getting hot, too much for you to think properly and you persist on covering your mouth, covering it so hard you want to cry.

You see him glaring. His hands now take your hands from your face and you let out, "Ah! Ah!" Each sound comes from each thrust he gives. "It hurts!" you tell him. Aomine only got rougher from hearing your tone. He leans over you, his chest feeling your breasts, and takes your hands into his own. And pound you so hard you saw stars inside the van.

No more words are exchange as you can barely move. The last you hear is a loud grunt coming from him. You feel something burst inside of you. Then you pass out from the pain and doze off into a sleep as if none of this ever happen.

**END**

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN**] Yep, this is all. No continuation or whatsoever. I hope you enjoyed this! XD


End file.
